callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AK-47
:For similarly-named weapons, see AK-74 and AK-74u. The AK-47 is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS), ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 can be picked up by the player in single player mode and is the most frequently used enemy weapon of the game, used by Ultranationalists and OpFor militants. It is far superior in terms of firepower and penetration when compared to most other rifles in the game, and it keeps an open field of view for spotting other nearby targets, although it suffers more in terms of recoil. It is important to note that the AK-47's recoil is purely visual (as it resets right back on the target before the next shot). The AK-47 is most effective at medium range. In single player, the player may occasionally encounter a variant of the AK-47 called the AK-47 Grenadier, a standard AK-47 with an underslung GP-25 grenade launcher, functioning similarly to the M4A1 with an attached M203 grenade launcher. Oddly, the AK-47 Grenadier has a max ammo of 308 instead of 300. This means that the AK-47 Grenadier has one extra magazine that only holds 8 rounds. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47 can be modified with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG, GP-25 Grenade Launcher, and a Suppressor. The AK-47 has the same amount of sway as the M4A1 and same sway speed as the G36C. The GP-25 and the ACOG Scope are the two most suitable attachments to use as the Red Dot Sight and Suppressor both limit its effectiveness; equipping either of the latter will reduce the minimum damage to 20, making it take 5 shots at range to kill in core and will also cause the gun to lose its one shot kill ability at range in hardcore. Using the GP-25 attachment will also give the player the obvious benefit of an extra weapon. In Hardcore it kills in one hit against all enemies unless they are using Juggernaut (unless the player is using Stopping Power) or Last Stand, or those shot through cover, but loses this ability with a Suppressor or RDS attached. The AK-47 can accept Golden Camouflage once all of the Assault Rifle challenges are completed. Weapon Attachments *GP-25 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47 1st Person CoD4.png|The AK-47 AK-47_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|Iron Sight Ak-47_Reloading_COD4.png|Reloading the AK-47 AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_1st_Person_CoD4.png|The AK-47 with a GP-25 AK-47_Grenade_Launcher_Iron_Sights_CoD4.png|The Iron Sights of the AK-47 with a GP-25 AK-47_Silencer_1st_Person_CoD4.png|The AK-47 with a Silencer AK-47 GP-25 Gold Camouflage MW.png|The Golden AK-47 with a GP-25. AK-47 Gold Camouflage MW.png|Golden AK-47 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) Campaign In the Nintendo DS version of ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'', the AK-47 appears as one of the three assault rifles available in the game. It is available on all levels in the game. It is used by almost every enemy. Though the AK-47 bears a similar look to the one in the console versions, it has slightly less damage per round, a higher rate of fire, and much less recoil. It also has different (but somewhat similar) iron sights, which provide a much more open view around it. The iron sights are more above the gun than in other console games, where the sight is dug in the gun. As with all other weapons in game, all recoil is eliminated when aiming down the sights, making it effective at all ranges. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the AK-47, like all other weapons, is available by default. It is extremely effective due to its high rate of fire, low recoil, and moderate damage. However, it is still recommended to use it at medium range (just like in the console versions), as it can be countered at long range by the more accurate M16 and the more powerful M1014 and MP5 at close ranges. Gallery AK47_DS.png|The AK-47 AK47_Iron_Sights_DS.png|Iron Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The AK-47 returns in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' . However, it is heavily modified and aesthetically different to its Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart. It is equipped with beige-colored polymer furniture and a side bracket scope mount, as well as a collapsible stock and Picatinny rail system. The firing of the rifle sounds different than that of its ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''counterpart due to the addition of a muzzle brake. The Ultranationalists and Russian Military still commonly use the AK-47, as well as the Brazilian Militia. Many of the AKs found in the campaign are mounted with ACOGs, GP-25 Grenade Launchers, or Red Dot Sights, but AK-47s with a Holographic Sight can be found in the levels "Exodus," "Of Their Own Accord" and "Wolverines!" An AK-47 with a Under-Barrel Shotgun can be found in the armory in "Loose Ends". Multiplayer In contrast to ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the AK-47 is the last assault rifle and weapon to be unlocked (at Commander, Rank 70). For this reason, the weapon is less commonly seen as most players tend to enter Prestige Mode. The AK-47 is second only to the TAR-21 in terms of damage per second for assault rifles at long range, and third at close range behind the F2000 and TAR-21, doing the same 40-30 damage, but having a slightly lower rate of fire and lower recoil. This makes the AK-47 useful at close, medium, and to an extent, long range. The TAR-21's higher recoil makes it less useful than the AK-47 at farther range, as the AK-47 has a little less recoil. However, this makes little difference, as most players tend to fire single shots or two or three round bursts when a target is at long range. Although the AK47 has low recoil, heavy visual recoil and (unless a Suppressor is equipped) muzzle flash is present, making staying on target at longer ranges difficult. The AK-47 is a unique assault rifle, in the way that when anything is attached (excluding an ACOG scope only, Bling with ACOG will still make it sway), idle sway is added, making it the only assault rifle to feature sway, other than those using Thermal. Going prone will reduce sway caused by adding attachments. The Shotgun attachment is almost useless due to the fact that the AK-47 excels in close range. Although the AK-47 features a muzzle brake/flash hider, it is simply for aesthetics, muzzle flash is still present. In order to remove all muzzle flash a Suppressor is necessary. When the Heartbeat Sensor is equipped, the top portion of the screen can be seen while aiming down the sight. In Hardcore, the AK-47 is powerful enough to kill with one shot at any range, unless shooting through cover, or at enemies that are using Painkiller, Last Stand, or Final Stand. This makes it have direct competition with the SCAR-H as well as the TAR-21, as these two also have the same damage. The AK-47 is considered a medium between these two, as it has both recoil and fire rate levels in-between the two. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47 1st Person MW2.png|The AK-47 without any attachments. AK-47 Iron Sights MW2.png|Iron Sight AK47_Reloading_1st_Person_MW2.png|Reloading the AK-47 AK-47 Grenadier MW2.png|AK-47 Grenadier AK47-Thermal-MW2.png|AK-47 Thermal Sight Captain John "Soap" Mactavish Holding an AK-47 MW2.jpg|Soap runs with an AK-47 in "Cliffhanger". Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The AK-47 looks very different compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''and to an extent, ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. The rifle has its wooden furniture, stock, and pistol grip, lacks a muzzle brake and has different iron sights. The magazine is also less curved, resembling more of an AK-74's magzine and the handguard is plain. It is frequently being carried by Viet Cong, NVA, and Soviet soldiers. It is found in all missions except for five. Notable exclusions are "Operation 40" and "The Defector", where it is replaced by the FN FAL, in "Rebirth" and "Redemption", where it is replaced by the AK74u and in "Numbers" where it is replaced with the Kiparis. In the mission "Payback", Alex Mason and Frank Woods use AK-47's to escape the compound and hijack the Mi-24 Hind. In "S.O.G." and "Payback", one can find an AK-47 with an attached Flamethrower. Multiplayer The AK-47 is unlocked at level 38, costing the player . The rifle is a high-damage, fully-automatic weapon firing at a rate of 750 RPM and is completely identical to the Commando. However, the AK47 has a slightly longer reload than the Commando along with a slightly slower switch speed as well. Its recoil has a predictable upwards pattern, resetting itself before the next shot, to counter this, it is recommended to fire in bursts or equip a sight. This can make it somewhat difficult to stay on target at medium to long range, but it is a devastating weapon at close to medium ranges. Its fire rate is moderate, yet the fact that most players burn through ammo make any of the magazine attachments help. The AK-47 is moderately popular gun online, especially on small to medium sized maps. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope (PK-AV) *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag Zombies In the Zombie game modes it is impossible to obtain normally, however it is possible using the "give all" cheat to obtain a number of weapons, which includes an AK47. This version of the weapon, however, does little damage, has no firing sound and cannot be Pack-a-Punched , but a Pack-a Punched version can be attained through the "give all" command on the console. It also is featured in the poster for Call of The Dead, raising speculation it may have originally been planned for this map. Gallery :For Camouflage images, see AK-47/Camouflage. AK-47_1st_Person_BO.png|The AK47 AK-47 Iron Sights BO.jpg|Iron sights, note they are different from the AK-47's sights in other games AK-47_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the AK47, note the empty magazine being inserted AK-47_PK-AV_1st_Person_BO.png|AK47 with ACOG AK-47_Flamethrower_BO.png|The flamethrower on the AK47 being fired AK-47_Dual_Mag_Reloading_BO.png|The AK-47 with Dual Mags AK-47_Victor_Charlie.jpg|The AK-47 being held by Mason and a Viet Cong Videos Video:AK47 Assault Rifle - All Attachments Weapon Guide Series (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)AK47 Attachment Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) The AK-47 makes its return in Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS). The AK-47 resembles both Call of Duty 4's and the console version of Call of Duty: Black Ops's own AK-47. The AK-47 is the most common weapon in the campaign, as it appears in every mission, which means that the ammo would never be a problem. It has the standard 30 rounds magazine, high power and high recoil, low accuracy, and the iron-sights are somewhat difficult to use; adding a scope resolves the problem, and also changes the recoil magnifying it, but only upwards, making it somehow more controllable. A M203 grenade launcher can also be fitted on the AK-47. In Zombie mode, it can be found with or without the scope in the Mystery Boxes, though it's not a good weapon to use, for the high recoil, low accuracy, and low effectiveness on the zombies . In multiplayer it is pre-unlocked for the insurgency factions, and 150 kills with it will unlock its scoped version. 100 headshots with any enemy weapon will unlock the grenade launcher for the AK-47. It is advised to use the perk "Nerves of Steel" to resolve the recoil. This makes the weapon more useful. Gallery AK-47 with Tishina BODS.jpg|AK-47 on the DS Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The AK-47 is scheduled to return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was first shown with other guns in the reveal trailer for ''Modern Warfare 3''. It uses the same pick-up icon as the one used in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''and sports new black polymer parts. The iron sights on the gun appear to be different then any of the other AK-47 models in the past ''Call of Duty games. Not much else is known about this weapon at this time. Attachments *Silencer *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope *Holographic Sight Gallery AK-47_1st_Person_Modern_Warfare_3.png|First person view of the AK-47 AK47-MW3.png|The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 AK47UpCloseMW3.png|A close up image of the AK-47 with a Holographic Sight Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *An instruction manual poster of the AKM, an upgrade of AK-47, can be seen in various campaign levels in Russia and in the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''multiplayer map Killhouse. *If a player swaps out their USP.45 for any of the following weapons in "All Ghillied Up": AK-47, G36C, P90SD, FIM-92 Stinger, RPG-7, on "One Shot, One Kill" that weapon will replace the USP .45. *The AK-47 is one of the only weapons that is more accurate in multiplayer that it is in singleplayer. *The AK-47 shares the same firing sound as the RPD in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the AK-47 appears in almost every campaign mission with the exception of "No Russian", "Just Like Old Times", and "Endgame". * When the AK-47 is equipped with the GP-25 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, it is called "AK-47 Grenadier," rather than "AK-47 w/ Grenade Launcher." *Without any attachments added, it does not have any idle sway when aiming down the sights, but if an attachment is added, it has a small amount of sway. *An unusable leaf sight is added to the AK-47 when the GP-25 is equipped. This is the only weapon where leaf sights are added. *The serial number of the gun is 122874. *In the map Salvage inside one of the buildings there is a poster showing assembly of an AKM. *The AK-47 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ''sports the same pick-up icon as the one from ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *In multiplayer, when the AK-47 has certain attachments, such as FMJ, the sound when the player knifes sounds different. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The colored AK-47 pickup icon in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' is the first pickup icon in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be seen that is colored. It was later changed to no colors in the GamesCom "WMD" trailer. It is then colored and enhanced in the October GTTV single player trailer of the game. The pickup icon is now enhanced but no color in the finalized version of the game. *The AK-47 has a higher rate of fire in singleplayer compared to multiplayer. *The Extended Mags for the AK-47 has the same appearance as the RPK's magazine. *The AK-47's serial number is 20923. *Sometimes in singleplayer an AK-47 can be found with most of the available attachments on it. However, it cannot be picked up. *The AK-47, Commando, M16, FN FAL and the Galil sound the same when suppressed. *The AK-47 and AK-74u have the same reloading sound and animation. *The AK-47 has a star engraved on the back of it. Call of Duty: Black Ops DS *The AK-47 appears in a screenshot with a M203 grenade launcher, instead of the standard GP-25, presumably to save space. This is the second time this has been seen, first in Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops loading screen. The AK-47 M203 however doesn't have the barrel: this is easily seen when comparing it to the M16A1 M203. es:AK-47 ru:АК-47I Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops (DS) Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons